Storia D'amore
by JiaJeon99
Summary: Jungkook yang mendapatkan hukuman dari ayahnya- yaitu dititipkan kepada mantan pelayannya di desa. disana ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung si muka dingin dan memperlakukannya dingin pula. Akankah benih-benih cinta akan tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Top!Tae. Bot!Kook. Vkook. Taekook.
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook— siapa yang tak mengaguminya. Parasnya yang tampan— manis secara bersamaan, cerdas, terlahir pada keluarga yang berada. Namun sayang, sifatnya yang manja dan arogan menjadi nilai minus pada diri Jungkook.

"Appa! Aku menolak— sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mau."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Jungkook! Jika kau tetap menolak, Appa tidak akan segan–segan menghapus namamu dari Keluarga Jeon."

Pernyataan yang begitu mutlak— skakmat. Pemuda yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tak lagi berkutik— tak mengeluarkan suara protesan seperti tadi. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal— berlalu menuju kamarnya, tak memperdulikan teriakan dari orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Menutup pintunya dengan kasar— kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang besarnya. Memandangi langit–langit atap kamarnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Brengsek!"

Pemuda itu mengumpat— entah pada siapa. Kepada ayahnya, mungkin— Dasar Anak Durhaka.

* * *

Jungkook mengusak surainya frustasi— lalu bangkit dan berjalan mengambil kopernya. Membukanya dan mulai berkemas.

Jungkook mendengus— menatap jalanan yang membosankan. Persawahan yang membentang luas— nampak menyebalkan bagi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Apalagi ayahnya mengendarai mobil seperti kura–kura. Ini jalanan pedasaan— sempit dan banyak lobang.

"Jungkook–ah, ibu harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu saat bertemu dengan Paman Kim."

Jungkook hanya berdahem— malas menanggapi. Obsidiannya teralih pada pemandangan diluar— lebih tepatnya kepada dua orang yang tengah berjalan di tepi jalan. Ide jahil pun terlintas di otak liciknya— mengambil botol air mineral kosong. Jungkook membuka kaca mobilnya— menunggu momentum yang pas. Hingga mobil ayahnya melewati dua orang itu— Jungkook melemparkan botol air mineral itu kearah pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah.

Jungkook terkikik puas kala melihat orang itu berteriak kesal— kepalanya sedikit ia keluarkan. Lalu memberi hadiah kepada pemuda itu— jari tengah milik Jeon Jungkook.

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook! Masih belum kapok dengan hukuman Appa? Berhenti menjahili orang lain."

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya— ketika suara tegas ayahnya dengan kurang ajarnya masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Mendengus kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ayolah— Jungkook hanya butuh hiburan, dan menjahili orang lain adalah hiburannya.

Tuan Jeon hanya menghela nafas panjangnya— sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat putranya yang pemberontak. Karna sifat itulah, Tn. Jeon mengirim Jungkook ke Geochang— tempat tinggal mantan pelayan setianya. Mengharapkan putra semata wayangnya bisa berubah— menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Berharap Jungkook bisa mengerti kerasnya hidup ini

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Paman, tolong jaga Jungkook dengan baik dan bimbing dia. Jika perlu, marahi saja Jungkook apabila dia melakukan hal yang membuat onar."

Kim Yunho— mantan pelayan Tn. Jeon dulu– tersenyum dan menangguk. Di usianya yang tak lagi muda, bahkan banyak rambutnya yang beruban— dia akan menjaga Tuan muda nya dengan baik. Sudah menganggapnya cucu— karna dia juga mempunyai dua orang cucu laki–laki.

Ny. Jeon tersenyum— mengusak surai kelam putranya yang nampak cuek.

"Jaga dirimu baik–baik, Jungkook–ah. Eomma dan Appa akan pulang setelah ini."

Jungkook tak perduli– masih fokus pada ponselnya. Benar–benar tak sopan.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, Paman."

Tn. Jeon dan Ny. Jeon berpamitan. Beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya— melangkah keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Disusul dengan Yunho yang mengantarkannya kedepan.

Setelah kepergian ayah dan ibu–nya. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas lelah— onxynya mengedar memandang penampilan rumah yang akan ia tinggali. Benar–benar simple tak ada barang mewah sedikit pun.

Yeah— semoga saja ia tak mati di desa ini.

* * *

"Jungkook–ah, ini Paman Chanyeol. Ini Bibi Baekhyun. Dan itu Kim Daehwi, anak kedua Bibi Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang kamu bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan kakek. Dan mulai besok, kau bisa bersekolah disini. Semuanya sudah disiapkan. Itu adalah dari pesan dari Tuan Jeon."

Jungkook terdiam— lebih tepatnya malas. Kenapa orang–orang yang ada didepannya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu— aneh, tentu saja. Mereka akan memandangnya sekilas, lalu berbisik— itu yang dilakukan Paman Chanyeol dan Bibi Baekhyun.

Sedangkan bocah yang kira–kira berumur tiga belas tahun menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan— tidak suka mungkin dengan kedatangan orang asing.

"Daehwi— antarkan Jungkook Hyung ke kamarnya." Perintah Baekhyun.

Daehwi mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

Dan Jungkook harus mengikuti bocah yang menurutnya menyebalkan— Jungkook mendesis, membawa semua barang yang ia bawakan. Dan ajaibnya tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin membawakan barangnya— bagus, ini menyebalkan.

"Hyung ini kamar mu— kau bisa menggunakan almari bagian kiri untuk meletakkan semua barang mu."

Daehwi menjelaskan dengan tampang dingin dan datarnya.

Jungkook melongo— wait, tak dia tidak menemukan ranjang disini.

"Bocah, kau bercandakan? Tak ada ranjang disini."

Daehwi memutar bola matanya malas—

"Kita semua menggunakan futon untuk tidur— sudahlah, Hyung. Aku capek— Selamat menikmati hidup baru mu, Jungkook Hyung."

Jungkook mendesis— menjambak surainya dengan rasa frustasi yang tak terbendung lagi. Oke, Jungkook— kau laki–laki kan, jadi terima hukumanmu dengan jantan.

* * *

Ketika Jungkook tengah sibuk membereskan bajunya dan menaruhnya di sebuah almari— hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang di balik punggungnya.

Orang itu berjalan mengendap–endap dengan sebuah buku yang ada digenggamannya.

"Dasar Pencuri!"

Jungkook meresakan dunianya berputar— karna baru saja sebuah pukulan mendarat pada kepalanya.

Jungkook berteriak— mendesis lalu berbalik. Tak sempat wajah menatap sosok itu. Tangannya bergerak lincah memukuli pemuda itu— meskipun tak terlalu keras.

"Brengsek— beraninya kau memukul kepala ku. Kau pikir kepala ku bantal, hah!"

Jungkook terus saja mengeluarkan jurus andalannya— men mengabaikan sosok itu yang merintih kesakitan.

Hingga kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Tubuh keduanya pun ambruk. Jungkook yang berada dibawah dan sosok itu ada diatas.

Dan sepertinya Jungkook mulai menyadari sesuatu—

"KAU!"

Dan, Yeah— keduanya saling berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook memandang pemuda itu kesal. Tangan terlipat didepan dada. Pandangan sinisnya seakan ingin mengakhiri hidup pemuda itu.

Kalian tahu siapa orang yang memukulnya dengan buku— adalah orang yang sama ia lempari botol air mineral tadi. Sedikit merutuk— apakah ini yang dinamakan pembalasan yang tak langsung.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamar ku?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu semakin membekukan keadaan.

Jungkook mendengus—"Kamar mu? Huh, yang benar saja. Ini kamar ku."

Jungkook mengelak." Lagipula siapa diri mu?"

"Taehyung Hyung adalah Hyung–ku. Ini kamar Taehyung Hyung. Jungkook Hyung kau harus berbagi kamar dengan Taehyung Hyung."

Rahang Jungkook jatuh kebawah— melihat Daehwi yang menjelaskan dengan muka datarnya.

'Bukankah bocah ini sudah pergi?'

Dalam hati Jungkook membatin, apakah kakak beradik itu suka sekali memakai wajah datarnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis—"Kau dengar sendiri kan. Ini kamar ku. Maka kau harus mematuhi apa yang aku katakan."

Wtf— Rasanya Jungkook ingin membenturkan kepala pemuda itu ke dinding. Tak bisakah dia memiliki rasa hormat pada seorang tamu. Oh! Jeon, sepertinya kau lupa— kau kan tidak pernah menghormati orang lain.

* * *

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook— anak dari majikan kakek dulu bekerja. Dia akan bersekolah disini— entah sampai kapan. Jika tidak salah, Jungkook Hyung akan kembali ke Seoul jika sifatnya sudah berubah."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepelanya mendengar penjelasan Daehwi. Mereka sedang duduk di belakang rumah. Taehyung sengaja menarik Daehwi untuk menjelaskan kekacauan ini.

"Ya— Kurasa orang kota seperti dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran disini. Dia itu terlalu sombong dan semaunya sendiri."

"Hng? Apa Hyung pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook Hyung sebelumnya."

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil— Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

* * *

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. Asing— tentu saja. Dia jarang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Dan sekarang Jungkook harus melakukan itu ditenga–tengah keluarga aneh— menurut Jungkook.

"Jungkook–ah, kenapa tak dimakan makanannya? Apa kau tak suka?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika tak menyentuh sedikit pun makanannya.

"Jelas saja, Eomma. Jungkook Hyung kan anak kota. Pasti dia tidak suka makanan desa seperti ini." Sahut Daehwi dengan sarkasme, yang langsung mendapat jitakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Daehwi— tak baik berbicara seperti itu."

Daehwi mendengus, menyantap kembali makanannya. Entahlah— ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia sudah menduga bahwa kehidupan keluarganya tak akan setenang dulu.

"Yang dibilang ayahmu benar, Daehwi. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook itu tamu disini dan dia lebih tua dari mu. Jadi jaga perilaku mu. Dan Taehyung— Jungkook akan bersekolah besok, jaga dia dengan baik." Jelas Yunho.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung— pemuda hazel itu tak bereaksi apapun, hanya fokus pada makanannya. Seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Jungkook mendecih kesal— bagaimana dia bisa satu kamar dengan pemuda dingin itu. Rasanya Jungkook ingin kembali saja ke Seoul.

* * *

Taehyung menggenggam pena–nya erat. Menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Giginya bergemelutuk— siap untuk meledak. Pemuda Seoul itu benar–benar menguji kesabarannya.

Tidak tahu sopan santun, benar–benar urakan. Taehyung masih ingat kejadian tadi siang— ketika Jungkook melempar botol kearahnya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Dalam hati Taehyung akan memberikan sedikit kejutan kepada pemuda tak tahu diri itu.

"Bisa kau kecilkan Mp3 Player–mu. Berisik— itu mengganggu." Ujar Taehyung— memperingati pemuda kelinci itu untuk tidak berulah di dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook terlihat cuek— semakin menaikkan volume-nya, sengaja melakukan ini semua. Menguji seberapa batas kesabaran Taehyung.

Jungkook bernyanyi— memainkan dengan nada sumbang. Semakin mengerjai Taehyung.

Brak—

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku membanting Mp3 Player-mu."

Nafas Jungkook memburu— mencengkram erat baju depan Taehyung. Tangannya terangkat siap melayangkan pukulan pada pemuda hazel dihadapannya.

Jungkook marah— tentu saja. Pemuda desa itu baru saja merusak benda kesayangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Ingin menghajarku? Silahkan! Dasar pemuda tidak tahu sopan santun— kasihan sekali Paman Jeon mempunyai anak yang tidak berguna seperti mu."

Jungkook menggeram— wajahnya memerah. Dia bisa saja memukul Taehyung saat ini— tapi tidak disini.

"Ku peringati, Kim. Jaga ucapanmu atau kau akan menyesal."

Jungkook melepaskan cengkramannya. Berbalik dan berjalan keluar— butuh udara segar untuk merefresh otaknya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lelah— mengambil benda yang ia banting tadi. Lalu menyimpannya pada laci mejanya.

* * *

Pagi menjelang— ketika Jungkook bangun ia tak menemukan Taehyung, pun kamarnya sudah terlihat rapi. Dia tak peduli— mungkin sudah bangun terlabih dulu.

Jungkook sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. Bibirnya menyeringai membentuk senyuman licik.

"Kita lihat saja, Kim— siapa yang menjadi penguasa disini."

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan— mengernyit, tak ada Taehyung disana. Apa dia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Hell— Jungkook tak tahu jalanan di desa ini, dan dia tidak tahu letak sekolah barunya.

"Oh! Jungkook! Kenapa masih ada disini? Bibi kira kau sudah berangkat dengan Taehyung."

Baekhyun mengigit jari telunjuknya—"Daehwi juga sudah berangkat. Bibi harus ke ladang setelah ini— bagaimana ya? Tak ada yang bisa mengantarkan mu, Jungkook–ah."

"Tak apa, Bi. Sebenarnya kemarin Appa sudah menunjukkan letak sekolah— lebih baik aku berangkat dulu. Takut terlambat."

Jungkook tersenyum— lalu berjalan keluar. Jungkook mendesis— bertekad memberi pelajaran kepada Taehyung.

* * *

"Kau terlambat, anak baru."

Hazel itu memandang datar pemuda yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya. Peluh membanjiri dahinya— bibirnya terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Jungkook melotot— menatap nyalang Taehyung yang tengah berdiri dengan santainya— dan jangan lupakan buku kecil yang ada digenggaman pemuda hazel itu.

'Apa Taehyung ketua OSIS disini?'

"Sekarang ikut aku dan aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk mu."

Taehyung berbalik— namun baru satu langkah. Suara Jungkook terdengar mengintrupsi.

"Tidak bisa— aku murid baru disini. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Jungkook berteriak tak terima. Dia terlambat bukan kemauannya— Taehyung pasti sengaja melakukan ini.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan— dan tidak memandang siapa pun bagi yang melanggar."

Baiklah— ingatkan Jungkook untuk menguliti Taehyung setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Pemuda itu benar–benar mempermainkannya.

Dan bagaimana bisa Jungkook dapat menemukan sekolah barunya. Tentu saja dengan aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya. Kenapa Jungkook terlambat— karna Jungkook lupa, setelah lima belas menit mengelilingi desa.

"Baiklah, Jungkook. Hukuman mu adalah mengelilingi lapangan sepuluh kali dan setelah itu kau harus membersihkan toilet siswa."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada protes— Jika kau berbicara aku akan menambah hukumanmu."

Kim Taehyung adalah list pertama yang tercatat dalam buku kematian milik Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Terima kasih banget yang udah mau nyempatin review. Maaf belum bisa balas :(


End file.
